1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the social media, and more specifically, to user interfaces for authoring social media videos.
2. Description of Related Art
Social media technologies described in U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 61/649,916, filed on May 21, 2012, provide for the authoring of social media content using media assets, and are hereby incorporated by reference for all purposes. Media assets are visual and/or aural digital objects, such as computer images, video clips, audio clips, text verbiages, or the like. Media assets may be stored at a variety of sources, e.g., social networking web sites, cloud-based image repositories, local repositories of portable computing devices, and the like.
Given the limited display screen sizes of computing devices that are often used to author social media (e.g., smartphones), and the large pool of media assets that are often available via social media for use in social media content authoring, it would be advantageous to present relevant media assets in organized manners to facilitate social media content authoring.